Light In The Darkness
by notyourcookie
Summary: An original character, Eve Reeman, a sweeper, finds her self friends with non other than the black cat, is that horrifying fact will change her thoughts? ps: i didn't include saya, eve, sven .. so they dont ruin it xD (i didnt want to kill saya so why include her from the start) also This is not lil eve just the same name . if you want to see her write : girls of the wild queen.
1. chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:The OC in this fanfiction is called Eve, and she's blonde. She is nowhere to be like Eve from the anime Black cat. they may have the same name and hair color but this eve is absolutly a whole other character with its own personality i made. Please don't imagine the other little Eve, i just adore this name. Thanks :) I don't own black cat !**

 **Also i made Train left-handed .. i thought it was more special.**

 **enjoy and please review**.

_

I was going home after a long day, tired. I succeeded the job i had and got the bounty as a reward, that was pretty much my daily routine, hunting the bad guys to live. I was not feeling okay that day, i was sick, i had a fever and it was even worse not taking any medicaments, specially after passing more than 30 hours without sleep, i truely needed rest. The criminal i was chasing was not an easy one, but i got him anyway .. My feet were leading me to my apartment but my brain was away thinking, i wasn't sure what was i thinking though, i felt dizzy with every step i took, i just wanted to go home as fast as i could.

It was then, when i heard footsteps behind me, not as it was an odd thing because this was a little cutout from a busy street, but i kind of knew they were after me, i was correct. One big tall man stood in front of me, two others were behind, it happened very fast no one could react and get out of it, my weakness made it even easier for them. They put a big bag on my head covering my view and before i could even scream or reach my gun, one of them hit the back of my neck, it didnt last long till everything went blank.

I woke up.

"Where im i .." i whispered to my self as i tried to look around. I was tied very tightly to a wooden chair, on both hands and feet, very tight i wasn't sure if blood reached them anymore. There were no one in the room, i was alone in the center of it, with one single source of light hanging above my head, everything else was dark. My view wasn't clear, i was very weak, even moving my eylids was taking an effort. I struggled to move my head around, i looked at my self, my favorite kimono dress was destroyed, covered in blood, probably my own blood, i felt very cold and weak. My skin was covered in bruses, scars everywhere.. "wh.. why..". I felt pain but could not scream or even cry. I felt scared.

Time passed really slowly, 'this isn't the end i wanted .. i don't want to die, not here not now not like this' i thought to my self.. Suddenly the door broke open, several men entered the room, followed by an mid-aged man wearing a white suit, i suppose he was their boss, smoking a cigarette coming closer to me, he smelled disgusting, cigarettes and alcohol, typical rich bastard.. He then put his hand on my cheek moving it to my neck going down my chest, i felt my heart shaking, as the shocking realisation ran through my body, 'this cannot be happening to me' i said to my self 'he is not going to touch me..'. I understood why i was kidnapped. This man wanted to feed his desires, i was going to be used and killed afterwards, i knew it, but i couldnt do anything about it, thinking about it made me shaking even more, although i was trying to hide it it was very obvious..

The man laughed as he pulled my face upwards facing his disgusting figure. "I love you already little bitch." he continued laughing "too bad you're not going to live too long."

Just hearing that made me really horrified. Without thinking twice, i gathered what was left of energy in me and i let out a spit, that stained his jacket sleeve.. he let go of me right away, looking and sounding very angry. One of the men handed him a tissue that he used to wipe off that spit, he crumpeled the paper in his hand calmly, he threw it on the ground.. he froze a bit, then.. slapped me hard on my face. So hard the chair and i almost fell on the ground. That slap revived all the pain i forgot about .. i cried out in pain but i kept trying to hold in my crying just so he doesn't feel the satisfaction of torturing me, no one is going to help me now, this is it .. im going to die for sure.

Only if a miracle happened..

The man then left with all the other men, leaving me again, sitting alone there.. he told them not to kill me, not yet, which made me feel even more pain.. i thought it would be easier to just kill me, id rather die pure than live with that terrifying reality .. suddenly, a loud voice could be heard outside behind the door, followed by gun shots 'what was it' i said shaking again even harder feeling like my heart is going to stop at any moment as screams were getting louder, they sounded like they saw the demon, glass breaking, things crashing .. then the voices from earlier went silent.

Moments after, the door was violently opened by a man, running for his life i believed.. he was then on his knees begging for mercy, the man behind the door did not seem to be affected.. he shot him a split second after i closed my eyes.

i started losing consciousness, specially after seeing the dead body in front of my eyes, but i tried my best not to, this was just not the time to surrender.. as the man got closer and closer to me, bringing closer with him my end.. he wore everything black, at least thats what i could see from down where i was .. looking at his gun, scared, my heart was beating so fast so loud i swore i could hear its beating out loud.. the man finally moved his left hand, he was left handed i suppose, put his arm in its some-kind-of holster attached to his left leg, then got something from his jacket, it was a little knife, 'why is he making my death so painful ..' i thought as i felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

He did't kill me.

He used his knife to cut off the sturdy ropes around my feet then my hands. Our eyes met.. his golden eyes were just as scary as a demon's, they did not show any kind of emotions.. but he helped me, then started walking away, i tried speaking but my throat was so dry.. i blinked and just as i looked in front of me, the man was gone.

I gathered all my forces and struggled to get up, i walked slowly trying my very best not to vomit when i passed by the dead body from earlier. It was worse out here.. all the men i saw before were laying on the ground .. _dead_.

I ignored it, knowing too well i could not do anything about it, thinking that if i stayed here a bit longer i could end up just like them.

I went outside of the building people already were there, freaking out and shouting as they saw me in that scary condition :"call the ambulance..CALL THE COPS" And that was probably the last thing i heared before passing out.

I woke up, not knowing where im i exactly .. i had a harsh headache, i realised moments later, after looking a bit around, that i was in the hospital. I was laying on a bed, alone in a all-white room, attached to some cords that trasferred blood, of course, because i lost a lot of it from all those wounds, which now were covered in bondage, then the door opened.. it was a man with a bright smile on his face: "Oh ! You woke up !". He wore a long sleeved white apron, it was obvious that he was the doctor. "How are you doing, young lady?" he added cheerfully, i tried speaking out but no voices came out of my throat ?! panicking he rapidly handed me a glass of water :"Oh silly me! here you go.". I drank the whole glass then finally spoke :"i feel okay, i guess..". He replied :"That's amazing!" and let out a little laugh then continued :" Hopefully, you will be out in three days at least.. we need you to sign up some papers, then the police is going to have you answer some questions. I hope you don't mind that miss..?"

"Eve Reeman" i answered quickly."No, i don't."

Three days later i was out, i recovered quickly according to what the doctor said so i was free to go. I went straight to my apartemenet, it was not so far away, about a ten minutes walk.. i didn't really feel the time passing because of all these questions in my head waiting for answers :"Who are these guys? Did they know me? Were they after me, or i just happened to be there in the same time as them .. And, WHO the hell is that guy.. he murdered about twenty people in a matter of few minutes, not feeling any guilt, with no hesitation, why would he do that himself? Why not let the police handle it.. and then why on earth would he help me out ???!!" it was just too much to really believe that this actually happened days ago..

I finally got home, went directly to my bed and fell asleep right away.

Let me introduce myself ..

My name is Eve Reeman, 19, i am a sweeper.


	2. chapter 2

The next day Eve went to Barbra-Café which is a known sweeper café where they can find informations about criminals and new bounties, here, works Anette as the bar servant and the owner of this place named after her mother, also a good friend of Eve, despite being twenty years apart, they get along very well. Anette was behind the bar drying a glass with a towel when the bell above the café door rang, announcing a new cosrumer, she looked up, her eyes widned, "Eve!" she said with a concerned tone. The young girl sat on the high stool facing Anette, smiling she answered :"hey..".

"What on earth happened to you? Are you okay?" Anette knew about the crime and knew that Eve was involved.

"Yep im good. Im here to have some answers, y'know about the crime, because the police didn't seem to help."

"Oh dear.. I'll be back, u want the usual?"

"Yes" Eve answered with a forced smile.

Anette got back with a glass full of cold milk, served her friend then said :"I guess the police told you about the gang that kidnapped you, a mafia group, they are known as Scorpion, illegal drug and weapon sellers.".Anette continued as Eve nodded, with a more serious tone now making sure no one in the bar could hear her: "So, this gang managed to get a mysterious drink that can turn a person into either an extremely strong monster that follows orders or it'll kill him. Now the police didn't want to catch them because of this but because of the drugs thing. Im talking about the guy that killed them.." Eve looked up at Anette :"I-i saw him, i don't really remember his face, but he let me free, then disapeared.." Anette looked at Eve both surprised and shocked, then added :"It was the Black Cat." That made Eve freeze, she said quitely: "Chronos is involved then". "I'm surprised he didn't finish you aswell, but thank god.." Said Anette rubbing Eve's shoulder."but why kidnapping me? to try that thing on me or .." Eve asked finally remembering the most important part. Anette answered continuing to clean glasses :"Not sure, probably because they wouldn't risk their employees, i guess." The two women talked a bit, then Eve decided to go home, hugged Anette then left.

Eve decided to rest for another week to let her wounds heal, she still had some money for the week so it was okay. That night she went outside to get some fresh air, it was her way to release stress and to get rest from work, she stood on the building where her apartement was, admiring the beautiful clear sky, starring at the full shining moon a bit, she then put her hands together on her chest and started singing with the angelic voice of hers..

 _" Uta o_

 _uta o_

 _daichi no uta o_

 _kaze o hidako u hikari abite_

 _Moshi wa_ _matataki_

 _machi wa_ _kirameku_

 _fuwa_

 _fuwa_

 _furiri_

 _nemei komete.."_

As she was singing, she heared a little noise so she stopped, looked at her right side, a man sitting on the other roof, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Eve looked at him till he decided to look back, she quickly jumped off her building to where he was, she almost fell but managed to regain her balance and acted like nothing happened.

She came closer to the guy who had a glass bottle of milk to his side, she grabbed it with a big smile "Finders keepers!", and flipped it up drinking the whole thing in a matter of no more that a minute :"Ahhhh cold milk after singing is surely the best!", and laughed a bit, then stopped realising that the guy wasn't so happy with it. "Oh, yours!? hey it's you fault leaving it there!". The guy again, did not answer, he stood up, looking at her, shocked, _'is this the same girl..'_ he thought noticing the bandages on her arms :"What happened to you?" he decided to ask to know weather she knew him or not."Oh, got into a fight, haha" She answered with an 'obviously lying' tone. "So you're moving around with a gun now?" he added. "You're carrying one too, huh" Eve answered. Train Heartnet knew she would recognise him if she saw the gun design or the tattoo on his chest, luckily enough he was wearing a shirt that covered the XIII symbol, and his gun was in its holster. When Eve knew he wasn't going to answer she added :"Im a sweeper, that's why". "Sounds tough for a girl" he said with a bit of sacrasm. She answered showing off her muscles jokingly :"hmm maybe, but not for me mwahaha." she looked back at his emotionless figure :"What about you? What's that gun for?".He still didn't answer, she added :" you don't talk much don't you.. anyway i don't think your friend is coming so you better go home, its getting cold" then she jumped back to the other roof waving 'bye bye' to him then disappered.

Train sat back, both hands in the back of his head, he closed his eyes _'Im either too lucky or she is too stupid'_. He was kind of right, but the reason Eve couldn't remember his face was because her view was dizzy and unclear back then, she only remembers what she felt but not really what she saw.

through out the days Eve went to Anette's trying to get informations on that assasin. "Uhhh nothing that can help, an extremely dangerous cold blooded assasin, chronos's number thirteen time guardian, have some kind of tattoo on his chest, never missed a target blah blah.. But that is not enough." said Eve while preparing her dinner, she ate then decided to chill on the roof again, been a couple of days since the last time, when she first met that weird guy.

She was on the roof, _'yep there he is.'_ She said in her mind when she spotted the guy from that day, again she jumped towards him, he did nothing but stare at her. "Hey! been a while." she walked a bit scaning the place :"No milk for today?"

"No." he said turning his head away, and laying down eyes closed. "You never told me your name?" she asked sitting next to him, "Train Heartent." he answered still not looking at her. "I'm Eve, Eve Reeman, nice to know you Train-kun~. We are kind of alike!" she said cheerfully. Train sat up and said finally looking at her "It's weird.."

"What?" Eve said, confused.

"What you're wearing."

"Oh you mean my Yukata? hey its rude to say that, at least complilent me even if you don't think so!" she said getting slightly mad at his comment. "No."

"You know, Train. I hope you smile a little more." She said looking at him, he did not answer, she got up and grabbed his face by his cheeks :"YOU BETTER SAY SOMETHING NICE NEXT TIME!!". "H-hey.." Train pulled her hands away, rubbed his cheeks, that now looked a bit rosy from the pinching. Then he arranged himself and said with a kind of serious and sad tone :"you said smile? If i don't have something to smile for, why would i." It sounded like a question but not really, they both knew he wasn't waiting for an answer. The goofy smile on Eve's face disapeared after hearing what he said, so she said calmly :"if you're not happy with your life, you have to change it."

"It's not as easy as it sounds."

"You decide.." the she smiled.

"You said were alike? Well i don't see it."

"We both like hanging out on the roofs in night time and we both love milk, thats pretty similar!"

"I need to go." Train said after a couple of moments, standing up and jumping off. Eve watched him go untill he disapeared, Then she went home.


End file.
